


Can't Stop This Feeling

by rizcriz



Series: tumblr is dying time to get compiling [14]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizcriz/pseuds/rizcriz
Summary: In which Eliot resets the loop.





	Can't Stop This Feeling

Margo and Quentin are dead. Alice is going to defeat the beast, he can see the tremble in Martin’s hands, the way he eyes the spell Alice is working up. Something inside Eliot snaps as he looks across the field at Penny and Kady. They’re watching Alice intent, waiting for her to finish the spell.

If she finishes the spell, there won’t be any more loops. If she finishes the spell, the beast will die, and Eliot will have to go on with his life without Margo or Quentin. If she finishes the spell, Eliot realizes, he’ll be completely alone. They’ll have won, but at what cost? Is he really willing to sacrifice them for victory? If he ready to take that leap into the world without at least Margo at his side? 

He can pretend to be strong all he likes. It doesnt change the fact that he knows damn well the answer is no.

He’s not actually doing this. Time will be reset, none of them will remember. 

He turns back towards Alice, casts a spell, breath hitching as her neck snaps back, and she falls to the ground with a sickening crack. He closes his eyes, squeezing them tight in attempt to hide from it. Penny and Kady scream, “No!” In a chorus, but then he hears the beasts laughter, loud and hungry, and then the sound of two more bodies falling. 

Footsteps move closer to him, one step at a time, and he opens his eyes. Martin, the beast, whatever the world wants to call him, is watching him curiously. 

“Now why,” He starts, tilting his head, “Would you do that?” 

Eliots jaw trembles - every part of him is shaking, waiting for what’s to come, but he stands his ground. Lifts his chin, glares down at the beast. “I did what I had to do.” 

“And for what?” 

He shakes his head. “Just kill me already.” 

The beast appraises him, before clicking his tongue and nodding. “Well, alright.” 

And as his hands raise into the air preparing to cast his death, Eliot closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. 

This isn’t real, not anymore. Jane will reset everything, and they’ll start fresh. He’ll have Margo, they’ll meet Quentin, and all of these other people who don’t matter half as much. They’ll start over, and they won’t die this time. It’ll be okay.

He won’t be a traitor when he opens his eyes next. 

His last thought as the beasts hands go blazing through the spell, and his neck creaks out of place, is of Margo and Quentin. Watching, waiting for him. 

And then time is reset. 

 


End file.
